1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable tubeless tire inflating device, and more particularly to a portable tubeless tire inflating device including a pressure relief valve device for partially releasing the pressurized air and for discharging the water or fluid contained in the portable tubeless tire inflating device, and for preventing the portable tubeless tire inflating device from being easily and quickly damaged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical portable tubeless tire inflating devices have been developed and provided for quickly and rapidly inflating the tubeless tire or the like, and comprise a bottle for receiving or containing a pressurized air and for supplying the pressurized air to inflate the tubeless tire or the like.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,547 to Van De Sype, U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,659 to Prosser et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,188,518 to Gonzaga disclose several of the typical portable tubeless tire inflating devices each also comprising a bottle for receiving or containing a pressurized air and for supplying the pressurized air to inflate the tubeless tire or the like.
However, while introducing or feeding or supplying the pressurized air into the bottle, a water or moisture or fluid may also be introduced or supplied into the bottle, and the water or moisture or fluid contained in the bottle may not be suitably discharge from the bottle, and may then be introduced or supplied into the tubeless tire or the like.
In addition, when the pressurized air introduced or supplied into the bottle is over-pressurized or when the pressurized air includes a pressure greater than a predetermined value, the over-pressurized air may not be suitably released or discharged and may damage the bottle or the typical portable tubeless tire inflating devices.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional portable tubeless tire inflating devices.